Complete Desert Concepts
This is the compilation of everything I have come up with, including some things not necessarily under my authority. If you want any section clarified or put in a different page, just let me know on my message wall or add a comment. Story/Unique Monsters/Weapons of Desert World '''Note: As a Desert world, I have made the overall gameplay here much more dangerous than normal worlds, which do not have giant, eyeless worms that slaughter the player in swarms. Locations The Bazaar trading area where players can trade at one stall or buy from an NPC shop. Northern part of the map. Where the player arrives at. '''NPCs: Two French Foreign Legion-type guards on each side of the perimeter (this is a square area). '''The cap with the cloth at the back, rifles, and all. They’ll be cool. Unnamed guy at the Player Trade Screen (a screen that pops up that shows what the other player is giving and what you are offering) '''You know that headscarf-kind of thing, I think it was in the Ostrich Race set? He wears that and a robe. Maybe add a beard. Larry of Tanzania (runs the NPC shop. He is terribly lost and wishes he was somewhere else altogether. He didn’t sign up for this place. Where’s Tanzania?) ' White turban (Indian-style), clean-shaven, robes. 'Note: This name is really cheesy, so if you want to change it lemme know. :P I imagine several rounded tents clustered together, several market stalls, one for health and power-up items, one for weapons, etc. The trading screen should come up and have the unnamed guy standing to the left, explaining how to trade. The top half should show what the other player offers and the bottom half shows what you offer. Sandworm Dunes landscape filled with medium-sized sandworms. Eastern part of the map. '''NPCs: Numerous medium and small sandworms. Perhaps a Foreign Legion-type guard at the battle entrance. I imagine lots of sand dunes and maybe some Inferion aimlessly wandering around in groups, maybe a sandworm or two coming out of the ground and slithering around. This area should be as big as the main fighting area of Avant Gardens, if not larger. Sandworm Boss Battle battle instance Separate map. Giant sandworm spawns here. You battle it. That’s why you come. Maybe players should be forced to pay something to battle here after the mission. '''NPCs: None that help. Two players allowed at a battle at a time. I imagine just a large, round, flat circle of sand with dunes in the inaccessible, 2D background. Becomes accessible once the Sandworm Boss Mission is completed. Dunes area. Normal enemies spawn here. 2-3 small sandworms max in the area. Western/Southern part of the map. '''NPCs: None. You can add a few if you think the player needs a "safe zone." I imagine sand dunes mixed with flat ground. Caves on a cliffside in either the Dunes or the Sandworm Dunes. You can collect loot from smashable rocks and fight Sandworm Larvae, with the occasional Inferion. Northern wall of the Dunes/Sandworm Dunes '''NPCs: One just inside the entrance, one further along in a chamber. Neither aid the player with fighting but rather give storyline/daily missions. I imagine a cave that eventually forks off three ways. The left way goes to a chamber with smashable rocks, sandworm eggs, and larvae; the right goes to a chamber with an NPC, sandworm larvae and 1-3 Inferion; the middle route goes on for a while and eventually leads to a medium sandworm with eggs and larvae, along with the Sandworm Battle Instance. The lighting is low, but visibility is high enough to be aware of your surroundings. There is at least one larva present within sight at all times. Cave Subnetwork area beneath the caves Beneath the caves. Falling down a pit in the left chamber brings you to a subnetwork. Lots of twists and turns. Golems are occasionally found. One way to go up is via a ladder at the entrance or a portal-type machine that shoots you to the starting area. Smashable rocks and other random items, maybe a skeleton or two. I doubt Sandworm eggs would be down here. Weapons '(I have added descriptions here, but do what you want with them.) Melee '''Sandworm Tooth: dagger, preferably with a curved blade, not serrated. Handle is optional. - 6 Damage (Description: A knife crafted from one of the deadly Sandworm’s pearly whites) '''Earned from the Sandworm Pest Control Mission '''Rusty Scimitar: know that sword from some of the Castle sets and a few Indy sets that were used for the skeletons/bad guys in Raiders of the Lost Ark? It had a notched blade and was silver? I want exactly that but rusted. - 3 Damage (Description: An old scimitar that’s seen better days. Maybe it’s still usable... for... something) '''Obtained from dropped loot or bought at the Bazaar '''Scimitar: like the scimitar in the LEGO sets. The curvy hilt guard, the bent blade, I think you know what I mean. - 4-5 Damage (Description: The choice weapon of the desert fighter.) '''Bought at the Bazaar ''No other world-specific weapons that I can come up with, but I feel disappointed with only four. If you feel that we need more, feel free to let me know. Ranged Venom Blaster: had ZERO design in mind; make it trans. green in some portion, like where the venom is stored. - 4 Damage (Description: A gun that shoots the venom of one of the region’s snakes. think this is a lame description, so please let me know if you come up with better. As I said, I had no design in mind, so the description is hard to make.) 'Obtained from dropped loot or bought at the Bazaar '''Venom Pistols: Venom blasters, utilizes both hands. Instead of green, make the venom clear. - 6 Damage (Description: When one Venom Blaster isn’t enough.) '''Bought at the Bazaar. '''Sandblaster: hooks up to armor like the Ghostbusters thing with a vacuum hose, rifle if possible, utilizes one or two hands, I’ll let Jeyo decide. - 3 Damage, blinds opponent (makes it stumble around and cause no damage) (Description: Throw dirt in the enemies’ eyes.) '''Bought at the Bazaar Enemies (I have added descriptions simply to aid in the designing; I doubt one will pop up when you mouse over it. XD) '''Snake '(LEGO snakes in varying colors. Perhaps black eyes.) Coils slightly, then strikes the player, dealing 1-3 damage. Perhaps poison damage? '''Inferion (Typical Inferion) Sand Inferion ' '(Beige where gunmetal, brown where black, gold remains.) ' Add 1 Damage to normal attacks; flame sword is now glass with sand blowing around it; fireballs; slightly higher HP. '''Heavy Sand Inferion ' '''(Beige where gunmetal, brown where red/black, gold remains.) Add 1 Damage to normal attacks; fireballs; headbutt charge does 2 more Damage than normal, but cannot change direction at all. Glass Wraiths ' '(Fire Wraiths made of glass, their natural heat combining with the sand and solidifying. Beige where orange, brown where gunmetal; bronze blades on staffs now glass, perhaps you could make the wood of the staff look “worn” from the rough climate.) ' Add 3 Damage to normal attacks; rather than becoming gas, it becomes tiny intangible bits of glass and sand; cannot summon as many Inferion; flies significantly slower than normal Wraiths. '''Sand Golems ' '''(Rocky beings about 1 1/2 to 2 minifigs tall, with a small semicircle above the shoulders for a head, with two passive red eyes and a straight mouth. Sloping shoulders give way to two long arms, which reach almost to the floor. No joints are visible anywhere on them.) Spawns underneath the caves in a subnetwork. Slowly stomps toward the player and brings up both arms to smash him/her. Maybe a sideswipe of the arm. Damage yet to be decided. Sandworm Larva ' '(Half-minifig-long worm with no eyes or segments, no discernible head or tail.) ' Either spawns in a cave or from smashed eggs. Slowly slithers toward player if he/she gets within one minifig length from it. Only strikes (like a snake), dealing 1 Damage. '''Small Sandworms ' '(Two-minifig-long beige worm with no eyes, 4-6 segments, and one big toothless mouth.) ' Comes up from under the ground; begins stalking the player if 6 minifig lengths away; strikes at the player from a closer distance. Has two attacks: Small bite with minimal damage; strike with medium damage. Should take about 3 hits with a small blade, so about 9 health. 'Medium Sandworms ' '''(Four-minifig-long worm as above, 5-7 segments, mouth as mentioned above but with small white spikes.) Attacks like the Small Sandworms, begins slowly stalking if 8 minifig lengths away, quickly follows player to striking distance if any closer. Has same attacks as Small Sandworms, but at greater distance; small bite does medium damage, strike does higher damage (say... 6+ damage). Should have about 10 health, maybe greater. Imagine two Chainsaw Stromlings. 'Giant Sandworm (Boss) ' '(18-minifig-long worm, 7 segments, mouth much larger and has curved “blade” teeth as used on the Ninjago Fang Blade. ' Attacks differently from the others. Can drop down on the player and bite him (3 Damage), can strike at the player like the other two worms (2 Damage), can dig into the ground, jump out of the ground at random, and land on the player (5 Damage), and can jump and “torpedo” at the player (5 Damage). As a boss, it should have a monumental amount of health. Missions Main Storyline '''Dunes of Treason Location: Bazaar Someone has stolen the map of the area and ran to the Dunes. The player must find him and defeat him. '''Intro: He just took the map and ran off! He went to the Dunes! '''Reward: 500 coins. '''Outtro: You got the map back! Thank you! NPCs: Undecided. Side Storyline '''War on Worms Location: Bazaar or Dunes Defeat 10 Small Sandworms '''Intro: Those Sandworms are swarming the place. Go get some! '''Reward: 500 coins '''Outtro: Finally we’ll get some peace around here. NPCs: Undecided. Some Foreign Legion-type commander, maybe. '''War on Worms II Location: Bazaar or Dunes '''Defeat 10 Medium Sandworms '''Intro: Let’s take the fight to the worms! '''Reward: 1,000 coins, Sandworm Tooth '''Outtro: This is pest control! This can be repeated as a daily mission with a reward of 600 coins. '''Eggspedition Location: Entrance to the Caves. '''Smash 10 eggs. '''Intro: Go smash those big round rocks, I want some samples. '''Reward: 100 coins '''Outtro: Those were eggs?! NPCs: Probably a Power Miners-looking guy. Name and design needed. '''Larvae Caves Location: Entrance to the Caves. '''Smash 15 larvae '''Intro: I don’t want Sandworms in my cave! '''Reward: 200 coins '''Outtro: Phew. Maybe the pests will stay away now. Category:World Concepts